Impressions of a Dog
by JimmyRocket
Summary: Not sure how to say it, but the term just came to me earlier, and I liked it. Just something based off of Mittens for now, but the plot may change; When Mittens' life is at it's worst and she tries to escape, fate still manages to sneak up behind her...


_Just bits and pieces... __I don't know if this is official yet.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Broken.<p>

That's how Mittens felt as she walked halfheartedly through the cold wind blowing in her fur. She shivered, but kept a steady pace. Her mind seemed to be drowning in a frigid emptiness. All of her thoughts were frozen.

Cold.

She was cold as she thought about the passed few days; friends changing, and life throwing her into the dust storm, just as she had been treated from her owners when they left her without love and without claws...

Alone.

Mittens shut her eyes tight, worried they would freeze like the rest of her body. She kept walking against the cold blowing wind. She had one destination in mind... a special road in this part of town, where she knew was probably the best place to be... A street by the name of Flinderville that was hopefully close.

Not a moment later, a noise was heard on her left. She turned her head suddenly. A pair of glowing eyes stared at her from under a blackness.

She swallowed as she hastily kept walking, but the golden eyes remained on her.

This wasn't good. She wanted instead to just focus on the cold, but the eyes were acting like spotlights centered on her. Turning her head back to her destination she kept walking, but she knew the figure had started to creep up. She walked faster and faster, but the figure kept a sharp, distant pursuit. She walked as fast as she could manage from the cold, but the figure was relentless.

She gritted her teeth, sprung backwards quickly and spat, "What?"

In front of her, the shadowed creature halted, and sat on it's haunches, keeping it's glare on her. After a moment the figure's head tilted and spoke in a low tone. "What?"

Mittens rolled her eyes and turned to keep walking.

"You're freezing your tail off, ya know that?"

She snarled. "I... have to get somewhere." She defended.

"I'll bet." The creature said.

The feline flicked her tail and walked on. "Don't follow me, man, I'm on my own to Flinderville."

"The rocket's portal, eh?" He then scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You're real funny." She said as she rolled her eyes again, and looked down, trying to keep walking. Her attention had slightly shifted from the cold by now. When she looked up she saw no sign of the street. From her right, the dark figure had stepped up in front of her. He was a grown dog, with dark tan fur, and was sort of skinny, but muscular. He reclined in front of her, perking his ears up. "It ain't here." He confirmed.

"Like I could have figured that out!" She ranted.

"It's like a kilometer _that_ way." He pointed the opposite direction with his paw.

The cat's spirits dropped, as well as her black ears. Her body had become an icicle again and she shivered.

"You'll be comatose before you reach the end of the road, however."

Mittens turned angrily. "Since when did you care?"

"I ain't stupid." He said. "You can barely hide anything from me." He stepped closer, almost saying something.

Mittens hissed, and lifted her paws up. "I swear, canine. Y-you come any closer and I'll slice you in half!"

"Uh, huh."

She readied her stance. "I'm warning y-" The dog cut her off by swiping paw under her chin, barely missing her neck. She stepped backwards suddenly, exposing her teeth.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You've really got issues."

"Just stay away from me!" Mittens demanded.

The dog waited a moment, then reluctantly turned to leave. He retreated back down the sidewalk, but called out one last thing. "The trunk over here is warm and large."

"So what?" She called back rudely.

"It's empty." He said, before he trailed off.

Mittens' blood was boiling now, and her anger had reached it's limits. Thoughts were now swirling, her destination obviously too far away, she was very cold, and on top of it, she had just overcome an obnoxious canine, who seemed to be... offering her shelter?

Temperature low, but temper raging... her paws clenched within the snow.

She was faced with a decision now... and it was too hard to reject. The dog may have been remarkably skittish, but he had found her weak spot... she needed a place to stay. She wanted to be warm, and she wanted to curl up somewhere that could give her the warmth.

She closed her eyes tightly, reflecting on earlier images. Pain began to weld up inside her, her stomach churned, her throat grew a large lump...

And then her eye shed a tear.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Impressions of a Dog<strong>_


End file.
